


IDW Rewrite Issue 8

by Serenity_Cross



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Other, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/pseuds/Serenity_Cross
Summary: An infiltration is called, but who is helping them in secret?





	IDW Rewrite Issue 8

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except Opal and Flora.

Opal was lucky that cats were agile and often landed on their feet. When she stealthily infiltrated one of Dr. Robotnik's old bases that night, she was able to stick some of the trickier landings thanks to this skill. Sonic, in the meanwhile, was taking a more direct approach by breaking and entering, the noise providing some cover for her to slip in with ease and get Flora in as well.  
  
What the duo was unaware of was that they were being watched by a Mobian wolf wearing a mask and long coat in the shadows. Opal was already making her way across the hallways, adrenaline pumping in her body to keep her alert. They quickly got to cover when they heard the whirring of machines in the distance. Once they passed by the hallway, Flora peeked out to look around.   
  
"Chaoo!" Flora signaled, waving her appendages.  
  
"Hold it!"  
  
When that voice spoke up, Opal quickly grabbed Flora and got ready to defend her, stepping out of her hiding spot in the process.  
  
"You hurt her and you'll know what fifty-thousand volts feel like!" Opal threatened, arms sparking with electricity.  
  
"That voice...Opal? Flora?"  
  
"Silver?" Opal questioned with surprise.  
  
Sure enough, Silver descended down from above, cloaked in a teal psychic aura. He put a cap on his ESP abilities once his feet touched the ground.  
  
"Silver! What are you doing here?" the cat asked with a smile, letting go of her companion.  
  
"Gold instructed me to investigate here in the present day," Silver began. "Something was going to happen to our future and what Gold saw wasn't a beautiful sight."  
  
"Gold...she's your Tenrec superior in the future, right?" she questioned. "Why would she have that vision when the Eggman Empire fell?"  
  
Before Silver could explain, an alarm sounded off from above. To his surprise, Opal wasn't too on edge.  
  
"That's probably Sonic," the cat told him. "He insisted on a direct approach. I'll catch you up on everything while we meet up with him."

* * *

Elsewhere in the metallic base, Sonic had just managed to get through a door locking down on him. He was able to leap over turret fire with ease and take down some of the Spina coming after him with one Homing Attack after another.  
  
That cost him some time to get through the next door but something pink and covered in energy spikes jammed it at the last second. Sonic was able to slip through and meet up with Flora. It wasn't long until Opal and Silver caught up with the duo.  
  
"It's all right! We were members of the Resistance!" Opal explained.  
  
"Just relax, we're friends here," Sonic clarified.  
  
He looked to the other hedgehog.  
  
"I'm glad you're here," he told him. "Thanks for holdin' the door for me back there."  
  
"What door?" Silver questioned with confusion. "I came in the same way Opal did."  
  
"If you two didn't help me, who did?" Sonic asked.  
  
_"Chao, Chao!!"_  
  
Flora's yell was enough to alert them to a larger Spina closing in behind them. It was sniped by a cyan laser beam going straight through the body thanks to the Mobian wolf providing cover fire. Opal was fast to recollect this move.  
  
"I remember being aided by a mysterious figure on some missions," the cat began. "I was just a rookie back then. For a time, he or she protected me until Sonic and I found each other."  
  
"You're talking about the Guardian Angel, aren't you?" Silver realized.  
  
"Wait, what?" Sonic asked.  
  
"That's right, you were imprisoned," Opal recalled. "I wasn't alone in this. Turns out, multiple reports spoke of a Guardian Angel who was able to attack from a distance, but never joined a Freedom Fighter group."  
  
"Whoever it was saved my life more than once," Silver added. "They're probably here to help us again!"  
  
After catching Sonic up on why Silver was here, the group continued their infiltration. It wasn't long until they were aided by said Guardian Angel, who was shooting down the Spinas. Opal recalled that the Guardian Angel didn't use a standard Wispon and Silver was quick to add that this Wispon was more precise in terms of purpose.  
  
Flora eventually found the wolf accompanying them trying to break down a metal door. The Wisps accompanying them seemed to be well-coordinated, swapping out to and from the Wisp Capsules in the coat any time a different mode had to be used. The Chao called out to them happily, getting their attention.  
  
Her call got the biscotti colored Mobian wolf to tense up, the hairs on her bushy tail standing. Her muzzle and skin tone were brown and her hair was in a high ponytail, cloudy white eye markings on her face. For clothing, not only did she don her mask with a scope to help with aim, but also an off-white top, gray pants, black boots, and black arm sleeves bearing elbow pads along with gloves. Before the wolf could attack her, Silver stepped in.  
  
"Stop!" he called out, taking flight in between them. "She's a kind Chao! She won't hurt you."  
  
Sure enough, Sonic and Opal stepped out of their cover. Flora was quick to fly back to them.  
  
"We apologize for the sudden entrance," Opal began before the wolf could shy away. "My name is Opal. This is my friend, Flora. The two hedgehogs are Sonic and Silver, my friends."  
  
"We appreciate your help!" Sonic added. "We want to help you, too."  
  
It wasn't long until her Wisp companions popped out of their capsules and flew over to Sonic happily. This was enough to get the wolf's attention. The wolf said something that Opal barely managed to pick up.  
  
"You...know them?"  
  
"I saved their planet from Eggman a while ago. Long story," Sonic explained while he was hugged by the Wisps. "Guess I left an impression."  
  
The wolf removed her mask, revealing her closed eyes and a warm smile. The wolf's Green Wisp companion took a liking to Flora and Flora waved back to it in kind.  
  
"Whisper the Wolf," the wolf, Whisper, introduced, revealing that she was a soft-spoken individual.  
  
"Cool," Sonic replied, giving her a thumbs up.  
  
"I like your smile," Opal noted with one of her own while the Wisps got back into their capsules. "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

The group continued their infiltration with one (or rather, six) more member aboard their team. They approached the door to the main room, but once Silver lifted up the metal door with his psychokinesis, it was clear that it was guarded by a larger robot along with many Spinas waiting for them. On Sonic's signal, the group moved out with Opal and Whisper providing cover fire for Sonic and Silver.  
  
"Oops!" Silver exclaimed once he let his psychic grip on the door go.  
  
"Keep going!" Opal instructed while her electrical barrier was erected.  
  
The psychic user got back into the fray with Whisper taking cover to snipe from a distance with her Cyan Wisp. Opal relayed an idea to Silver, recollecting the Railgun style move she pulled off with Sonic against Shadow.  
  
"Finish off the smaller robots before focusing on the bigger threat!" she instructed.  
  
"Right!" Silver complied. "Sonic, come at me!"  
  
With a confident grin, Sonic curled into a concussive ball and jumped straight for Silver. The time traveler caught him and built up energy before releasing him as a projectile that smashed through the Spinas. Opal was quick to catch Whisper when the guard robot knocked down her cover and put her back down.  
  
"Stay behind me!" Opal instructed.  
  
Opal erected her barrier, stopping a missile barrage dead in its tracks.  
  
"Thank you," Whisper told her.  
  
Once a weak point was detected, Sonic plowed through the robot with his speed and shut it down by removing its power source. Opal released a breath in response before lowering the barrier.  
  
Whisper removed her mask while Sonic and Silver accessed the computer. To Opal's surprise, Whisper's eyes opened up when she got angry, revealing light blue irises. She would have smashed the computer apart with the rod-like Wispon becoming a hammer had Opal not physically restrained her.  
  
"Wait!" she called out, Flora waving her arms out of alarm. "We need information from that computer! I don't want it destroyed!"  
  
It wasn't long until her Wisps came out of their capsules to convince her to listen to Opal. The wolf eventually relented and the cat lets her new ally go.  
  
"I'll admit, your Wispon's impressive," Opal noted, hoping to put her at ease.  
  
"Variable Wispon," Whisper explained. "Personal weapon."  
  
_"Oh, crap!!"_  
  
That exclamation from Silver got their attention and they hurried to the computer.  
  
"What happened?" Opal questioned.  
  
"We need to get Knuckles. Now!" Sonic realized, his voice urgent.

* * *

Back at the refurbishing Resistance base, something or someone had called out to Knuckles in his mind, getting his attention.  
  
"Tikal?!" Knuckles questioned with hushed alarm.  
  
_"Knuckles! The Master Emerald needs to be protected!"_ Tikal's voice spoke up in his mind.  _"A metallic Sonic! It's-!"_  
  
She seemed to have been cut off, for the message ended there.  
  
"Tikal!" the echidna exclaimed, this getting Amy's attention.  
  
"What happened?" Amy asked out of surprise.  
  
"It's the Master Emerald," Knuckles explained. "Something's wrong."  
  
"It's guarded by the Nocturnus on Shade's side in Angel Island!" Amy realized. "That's why you've been helping us!"  
  
"I got a message from one of the spirits residing in it," Knuckles began. "But it was cut off before she could continue."  
  
A notification got through on the computers, prompting Amy to answer the call sent in by Sonic.  
  
"Knuckles, Amy!" Sonic began. "Silver found out what Neo's up to! We're gonna need to call in as many people as we can!"

* * *

_"The Master Emerald, the controller. One of the most powerful gems in the world with the ability to neutralize the Chaos Emeralds. So, come to me Sonic. As yourself or as Super Sonic. Either way...you'll be powerless to stop me."_

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon bits  
> -Because the Doctor tried to convert Whisper's companions into Nega-Wisps, she holds a grudge against him for trying to hurt them.  
> -The Variable Wispon was made by Whisper.  
> -Opal takes the role of the Avatar in Sonic Forces. She's actually a cat with electrokinesis but held back during the war due to her emotional state.


End file.
